In general, stimulation methods for curing a neuromuscular system of a human body may be classified into an electrical stimulation method and a magnetic stimulation method.
Among these, the magnetic stimulation method is a method in which magnetic energy obtained by discharging a voltage charged in a condenser into a magnetic field generation coil is induced into skins or tissues of the human body to generate an eddy current, thereby stimulating the neuromuscular system.
A generation principle of the magnetic stimulation is based on the Faraday's law of electromagnetic induction. In the Faraday's law of electromagnetic induction, a magnetic flux linked with a circuit is changed, an electromotive force (EMF), which is be in proportion to a rate at which a magnetic flux is reduced, is induced in the circuit. Here, the induced current flowing into the circuit by the electromagnetic induction flows in a direction opposite to that of the magnetic flux linked with the circuit.
The magnetic stimulation has a characteristic in which non-contact deep penetration is possible. That is, the magnetic stimulation has advantages in that the magnetic stimulation has a superior penetration effect when compared to that of the electrical stimulation and does not have pains or unpleasant feeling due to the electrical stimulation. Thus, the magnetic stimulation is being in the spotlight for a use of curer.
However, magnetic curers developed so far are developed as products for hospitals and thus are expensive. Also, since the magnetic curers are limited in use, the magnetic curers are not adequate for a structure that can be used for each portion of a human body in home.